My Loving Tsubasa No Kami!
by Tenshi-Yume
Summary: Normal high school student, Hitomi Kanzaki enjoyed her average life. But when a raven haired demon arrives at her doorstep, her average life takes a sharp turn . . . especially when he claims that she is his reincarnated Tsubasa No Kami!
1. Chapter 1

My Loving Tsubasa No Kami!

Disclaimer: i do not own Escaflowne, movie and series ( TTTT ) . . . and i refuse to say it again

* * *

I had always thought that my life was simple and plain. I lived like the Amish only with technology. My father and mother leave for work every morning. My little brother takes the bus to get to school and I walk with my friends. Every morning was the same. But as simple and plain my life was people never found me boring. After all I am just an average seventeen year old girl with only one life to live. I go to school; I talk with friends, and occasionally try to flirt with the boy I've fallen for.

Normal right? Yeah. Everything was just as normal as it could be . . . that is until a demon was discarded on my doorstep.

* * *

Chapter One: A pervert, a stranger, and a devoted lover.

* * *

Hitomi stared at the dark mess of clothes, feathers, and pale flesh lying on her doorstep.

'_Is it dead? Maybe it's just some drunk or a bum with no home. Why the hell would anyone want to sleep here?'_

Crouching down, Hitomi let her book bag hang in the front. She stretched a finger and poked at what she thought was the leg and waited. When nothing happened she suddenly realized that the figure resembled a big black dog. Only this stray had a pair of feathery wings.

'_If it was a dog, I'd gladly take it in. But how do you explain those wings?'_ she thought as she touched the very tip of one wing. The figure suddenly shivered and shifted slightly to lift its face. She stared into the face of what looked like a diseased and sick boy. But upon closer examination she saw that he had soft yet fierce eyes with a pile of messy raven black hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Not to mention he was pretty attractive.

". . . basa . . .," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked nonchalantly, after all he was on her doorstep.

". . . found . . . Tsubasa . . ."

"Well if you're okay then can you please leave or move. You're sitting in front of my front door and I want to go inside."

"I found you. My Tsubasa No Kami."

"Excu . . ."

The boy had pulled Hitomi closer until their lips could touch and suddenly kissed her with as much passion as if she had been his lover. Hitomi's mind blanked out for a few seconds before it finally registered what was happening to her. As she struggled to think of some way out, she felt something warm enter her mouth.

'_WHAT THE . . . !'_

Without thinking of anything, she bit down as hard as she could. What followed seemed like an unbearable cry of pain followed by another one as a book bag contacted with the boy's head. Then Hitomi pushed herself away from the stranger and fell backwards only to shout in high pitched screams of obscenities followed by verbal accusations of unwanted sexual attention.

"YOU . . . . YOU . . . PERVERT! LECHER!"

"But Tsubasa No Kami . . . Ow . . . ouch! Stop!" the boy cried as he was being battered by whatever Hitomi seemed to get her hands on.

"Go away! You sick, perverted, sexually harassing bastard!"

"If you'll only . . . augghhh!"

Hitomi continuously threw the closest inanimate objects she could find. But just as quickly as she picked up the next object, her hand seemed to stop in midair. Looking up she noticed a firm hand gripping her wrist while another seemed to find its way around her waist.

"Those objects really hurt my Tsubasa No Kami," the winged boy said smiling. She could feel his breath on her neck and every part of her seemed to suddenly shift into a cold sweat.

"Now that I have you . . . No! Stop! I . . ." But Hitomi had already slammed the door in his face and in despair the boy knelt with his hands upon the door as if it was his last attempt to try and touch Hitomi's skin. Hitomi knelt with her back to the door and panted heavily. Clutching her chest she couldn't seem to focus anymore.

'_That . . . that was my first kiss,'_ thought Hitomi in disbelief as she drew her fingers up to her lips. Suddenly she broke into sobs as she realized that her first kiss was stolen from her. _'My first kiss was . . . now I can't . . . it was supposed to be with Allen!'_

The boy listened as he could hear the girl crying on the other side of the door. His heart ached in pain at the thought of him not being there to comfort her. Tormented with emotions he suddenly realized that she must've been afraid of him. After all they hadn't seen each other in over 900 years. But because he had waited so long in search of her, he couldn't help but to kiss her when he first saw her or hold her in his arms. He needed the touch because he had ached for it for so long and not only that but his kind couldn't be alone, they needed another's warmth. Frustrated and depressed the boy tried to reason with the now silent Hitomi.

"Tsubasa No Kami? Please open the door." When there was no response he continued with his desperate attempt. "At least let me see you so that I can explain everything."

"Go away! There's nothing to explain you sick pervert."

"Please don't call me that. Forgive me for such behavior but I haven't seen you in so long that I couldn't help myself. Tsubasa No Kami please let me see you. I need to . . ."

Hitomi refused to move from where she was sitting and continued to listen to his desperate pleas. Even after being violated of her lips and even after being held without permission, she couldn't help but feel that maybe this person was telling the truth. At least his plead seemed to hold truth. When she couldn't hear anything Hitomi pressed her ear to the door. Suddenly she jumped back as she heard a loud thud and just as quickly as the sound came, it left and there was but silence again. Unlocking the door, Hitomi opened it just enough to peek out from the crack and saw nothing of the winged boy and became slightly relieved. Remembering that her book bag was still outside she opened the door all the way and let out a small yelp before falling back down to the floor. The boy was now sprawled, almost lifeless, across the doorstep. His wings lay limp and his clothes were even more disheveled than before. Instinctively Hitomi gave the body a small tap with her foot and when there was no response she quickly scrambled to get her book bag and get back inside. As she stepped halfway through the doorway she felt a sudden gentle touch on her ankle.

"Tsubasa . . . . I'm glad . . .," the boy stuttered with a sincere smile on his face before passing out again on her doorstep for the third time. Hitomi continued to stare at the boy debating on whether or not she should help him. Then throwing her book bag inside, she muttered several curses to herself.

'_Damn it. Me and my righteous self conscience.'_

_

* * *

_

_ From the trees, he stared fondly at his lover as she read to the village children. He chuckled to himself knowing that the children were not listening to the story but staring avidly at the woman who read to them. She truly was beautiful. Her eyes were filled with soft kindness and her smiles were more than enough to make even the saddest frown go away. Even when her long blonde hair was braided messily and clumsily, she still enraptured his heart. _

_ She was cast from the gates of heaven and lived a life on earth as punishment. But even though she was expelled from heaven, her purity remained untainted. Her wings were still a pure white but the light that once shined from them had disappeared completely._

'_I don't mind. It's better this way,' she always said with a smile. But on nights when everyone slept in their beds, she would walk out to the fields of red roses and stand until dawn. He always watched her in the fields. Only he saw the pained expression she wore on her face and only he sought to comfort her in secret._

"_If it's all right, the children wish to play with you," she said drawing him back from his thoughts._

"_Ah . . . well that is . . ." Staring at their eager faces, he smiled reluctantly. He didn't particularly enjoy spending his time with humans, especially not with the little brutes. Their "games" usually consisted of pulling on his wings and riding his back in turns. He hated it especially when they asked him to perform "magic tricks" using his powers. It always made him sleepy and tired. But in the end he always played with the children knowing that it made them happy. Flying down from the trees he gave his wings a good stretch._

"_Thank you," she said to him with sincere and smiling eyes._

"_Goddess . . ." He reached out to her but suddenly she seemed to fade. The peaceful image of children playing began to fade into the darkness as well. He stood in the dark without his precious light. The light that shined for him and smiled for him was now gone and he was left in nothing but darkness._

"_Tsubasa No Kami . . . ."_

* * *

"Tsubasa No Kami . . ." He slowly sat up and realized that he was no longer on the doorstep of his lover's house. Glancing around the room he saw many different objects.

'_This must be her room,' _he thought as he continued to look around the room.

"Oh. You're awake." Hitomi walked in with a tray of food and drink. She pulled a chair up next to the bed while setting the tray down onto her lap.

"Drink this," said Hitomi while handing him a glass of water. Gladly accepting the refreshment, the boy drank and handed the cup back to Hitomi who set it down next to the chair. While she prepared the food, he stared at her and felt tempted to just sweep her off her feet and take her with him by force. But he knew that that would not be such a good idea considering how she reacted to his kiss earlier in the afternoon so instead he tried calling her name.

"Tsubasa No Kami?"

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki not . . . whatever it was that you said."

"I see." Hitomi lifted her head to look at the boy now occupying her bed and stared curiously. His words seemed to be filled with disappointment when she didn't recognize the name he kept calling. Feeling sorry for the winged boy and nervous due to the silence, she tried to start a small conversation.

"What does it mean?"

". . ."

"What you called me before. What does it mean?"

"You should already . . . it means 'Wing Goddess.' It was the name I gave you because at the time in your angelic form you truly looked like one."

"Uhh . . . okay. So I'm some sort of angel and you're like some kind of . . . demon?" He looked at her confused face with a soft smile and nodded. No matter what she did, she always appeared beautiful, cute even. He reached over slowly and took her hand in his. It was soft, like he remembered.

"I gave you that name when we first met. It was because you had said that you didn't have one. At the time I was captured by the sight of you and that name was the only thing that escaped my lips. I've waited for you my Tsubasa No Kami. For nine hundred years I've roamed the earth in search of you. Now that I've found you I can love again."

"Wow, nine hundred years? That's a pretty darn long time," Hitomi said with a smile as she pulled her hand out of his. _'That's it. This guy is definitely crazy. First thing after he blanks out again I'm dumping him back outside.'_

"You don't believe me do you," he said with a sad smile.

"Well . . . . I'll believe you but I'll have also diagnosed you as crazy. I mean, how do you know? What if I'm not this so called 'Tsubasa No Kami?' I mean nine hundred years is a long time, who knows where this girl is. And the fact that I'm supposed to be some sort of heavenly being and you're supposed to be the spawn of hell is in fact a little questionable."

"It's you. I know it's you because you have the same soul; the very same soul that I loved over nine hundred years ago."

'_Call me crazy but I think I'm starting to believe all this. It's weird. But his eyes, I feel like they're telling me the truth. Damn him and those eyes.'_ Hitomi let out a sigh and smiled to herself. In one day she had met a pervert, a stranger, and a devoted lover. The funniest thing was that he was all one person AND he was all hers.

"Okay first tell me your name. I'm sure even a demon has a name."

"My name is Van De Fanel and I am lord of the fifth realm."

"Okay Van. I still think you're weird, but give me some time and I think I'll get used to it." Half of her regretted saying that and the other half of her was speechless.

"My beautiful precious Tsubasa No Kami," he said as he leaned in and kissed her once more.

"AAaaahhh! You . . . I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! YOU PERV! YOU SICKO! YOU . . . DEMON!" Once again, Hitomi began throwing anything she could find at Van starting with the food. But even though he was being treated so badly, all Van could do was smile because now he no longer had to wander alone in search of her. His lover was found and now he could love once more.

. . . at least that's what he hopes.

* * *

A/N: yay! it's my debut after hmm . . . a year of leaving i think. so in honor of my return i have given all you lovely readers the first chapter of a new installment! for all the old readers . . . forgive me for not updating on the other stories! i understand that there is no excuse for my procrastination and that i'm a very lazy person! UWAHHH! i honestly do hope to finish those one day but for now i'm a little braindead with the storyline for all of them. i've taken off two stories: Demon's Requital and Forever from My Dead Heart because they were only one chapter and i'm not sure if i want to continue them. but to those that reviewed it:

f-zelda (FfMDH and DR)

MirokuLover (FfMDH)

Wink57CS (DR)

Kyaa77(DR)

thanks so much for reviewing and encouragement to keep going. (but you just said that you were stopping ;;) but it is two in the morning and i've just finished this chapter so i'm quite pooped and my sight is dying and now i shall go to sleep. my dad keeps yelling at me to sleep earlier because i'm sick . . . but i just NEEDED to finish this chapter. my stubbornness is going to kill me one day hehe . . .


	2. Chapter 2

My Loving Tsubasa No Kami!

_The angel sat in the field of red roses; desolated and helpless. She cried tears of sorrow as her wings luster began to fade and the gates to heaven closed leaving her alone in the dark. Hiding behind her wings, everything she had once loved was now far beyond her reach. She would never be able to go back to the place she once called home._

"_If you lay here helpless you'll be snatched up by the dark."_

_The angel looked up with tears still clinging to her eyes and saw a raven haired demon standing before her. Kneeling, he wiped her tears away and smiled._

"_Heaven is no paradise if they cast out beautiful angels such as yourself. What is your name?"_

"_My name?" she whispered as she looked at him. "I . . . I have no name."_

"_Nameless? Hmm . . . then you are the Tsubasa No Kami. That is your name. The name I have given you, remember it well."_

"_Tsubasa No Kami?" she repeated then smiled. "I shall remember it always."_

* * *

Chapter 2: Interruptions of a silver haired boy

* * *

"Hitomi are you okay?" Yukari asked sitting next to her friend who looked as if she had gone through a storm just to get to school.

"Leave her alone. She's just cranky because she didn't get to see Allen this morning."

"Oh shut it Merle. My brother isn't worth getting pummeled over."

"You know Celena's right Hitomi. There are so many more guys out there who are better than Allen."

"So says Millerna, the girl who steals all the boys."

"Celena you're being cruel. At least I'm not drooling after your brother like my sisters are."

"Yeah right! Just the other day you couldn't stop talking about how good looking he was."

"Merle, if I wasn't your friend I'd strangle you right now."

"But seriously Hitomi what's the matter? You really do look like you got up on the wrong side of the bed. You didn't even look at my brother this morning and that's saying something."

"This has nothing to do with Allen," Hitomi sighed. "I just had a really bad morning."

* * *

"_It's so warm," Hitomi said to herself while snuggling deeper into her covers. As the alarm went off she slowly reached over and pushed the 'off' button. Then she immediately snuggled back into her covers for five more minutes of sleep._

"_It's actually kind of hot. Why am I so itchy?" Frustrated and annoyed she opened her eyes only to be greeted by the smiling face of a certain demon lord._

"_Good morning my angel."_

"_What the hell?" Van leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before Hitomi started to scream once again._

"_Where did YOU come from! Get out of my bed!"_

"_But aren't lovers supposed to share the same bed?" Van asked innocently only to receive a hostile glare. "Tsubasa No Kami, you look a little angry . . . GAHH!"_

"_Angry? ANGRY? I'LL GIVE YOU ANGRY!" Hitomi cried as she smacked him and then attempted to suffocate him after._

* * *

'_I'm getting irritated just thinking about it.'_

"Really Hitomi. Try to put on a happy face. If you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles."

"Yeah yeah." Yukari smiled as they walked through the hall to their next period.

"Hey Hitomi? Tonight, let's go together. I can stop by your house and then we can walk."

"Sure," Hitomi said smiling.

'_Oh god. What if she sees Van? I don't even want to start thinking about that. I'm seriously going to die an early death. I can't believe I have to worry myself over something so ridiculous.'_

"Hitomi stop brooding and come into class. You don't want to be tardy now do you?"

"Right," Hitomi said still sulking. Suddenly she felt as if a dark rain cloud had formed over her. She couldn't seem to think about anything else other than a certain affectionate demon lord.

* * *

"Earth is so boring," Van sighed as he stretched out lazily in a tree. _'Humans are such strange creatures. I'll never understand them.'_

"Tsubasa No Kami. I want to see you soon. Ah but if I try to kiss you again you're going to hit me and when you do that it hurts," Van said as he rubbed his cheek reminiscing about the slap from the morning. After Hitomi left, he had secretly followed her to school and then waited in the trees patiently for her to be with him once again. He smiled at the thought of greeting his lover when she finished.

"Still hiding in trees huh?" Van stared down at the voice and was greeted by a pair of blood red eyes and a mop of silver hair.

"You . . .," Van started, "What the hell are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I go to school here hence the uniform," the boy replied as he flew towards Van using a pair of black wings that had suddenly come forth from his back. "And besides who are you to ask me what I'm doing? You're only the fifth lord."

"Shut up, Dilandau. Just cause you're third doesn't mean I need to start calling you _Lord _Dilandau. Besides you don't deserve such a title."

"Aww. You make it sound as if I stole this seat."

"You did," Van said plainly staring at Dilandau lazily.

"It's not my fault Damien lost and anyway what are you doing here? I thought humans were not to your acquired taste," Dilandau said with a smirk.

"Don't compare me to yourself. I don't try to jump everything that moves," Van said staring at the shocked face of Dilandau. "And anyway my lover attends this school. What about you?"

"Same. Here she comes now," Dilandau replied as he quickly jumped down and hid his wings. Van looked to where Dilandau was waving and saw a beautiful girl around the same age as Hitomi. She also had short hair, but hers was a strikingly pale yet blonde color. Running towards Dilandau, she jumped into his open arms and they stood there holding one another with smiles on their faces.

'_I don't understand why my Tsubasa No Kami and I can't be like that. Maybe I just need to try harder. Ah!'_

"That's disgusting. No one needs to see you two lovebirds," Millerna taunted smiling at both Celena and Dilandau. Everyone broke into laughter as more playful taunts were thrown at the couple.

"Tsubasa No Kami, I've been waiting for you," Van said lovingly as he approached Hitomi and took her into his arms. Hitomi stood there looking at all the surprised faces of her friends before she shoved Van backwards.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"I was waiting for you," Van said plainly as if waiting for her was the most natural thing to do. Everyone stared at Hitomi and the strange boy with black wings and bizarre clothes.

"It's okay," Dilandau reassured everyone noticing their strange looks, "He's not a freak or anything. His name is Van De Fanel."

"You know him?" Hitomi asked shocked.

"Yeah. Me and Van go way back," Dilandau said casually as he walked over and put Van into a headlock. Suddenly Hitomi started to feel a little faint. The words 'way back' was repeated over and over again in her head. She started to wonder if maybe Dilandau wasn't what he seemed to be. Then she began to think about the three years she's known him for. After all he was dating one of her good friends. Hitomi had started to brood again as it seemed that it had become a conditioned response throughout the day.

"By the way. Has anyone seen Merle? I clearly remember her walking out with us," Millerna wondered as well as breaking the tension.

"Maybe she went home early? Oh my gosh. I was supposed to meet my brother thirty minutes ago. See all of you tonight!" Celena gave Dilandau a quick peck on the cheek and then left quickly to go meet up with Allen.

"Yeah well I'm going to go home too. I can't waste all my time here at school. Yukari are you coming?" Millerna asked as she started to walk away.

"Yeah. And Hitomi don't brood so much. Remember the wrinkles," she said as she pointed to her forehead and ran to catch up with Millerna.

'_Wait. Don't go. You guys can't possibly leave me here with these two freaks!' _Hitomi cried to herself. She turned around to see Dilandau and Van playfully fighting with one another to see who could get the other into a headlock first. As she watched them, Hitomi suddenly realized that she was receiving strange looks as more students passed by. It was then that Van's wings seemed to take over her sight of vision.

"You idiot," she hissed as she quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from Dilandau and forcing him to walk. Dilandau also began to notice that they were being stared at by complete strangers and having nothing better to do he simply followed Hitomi.

It hadn't taken Hitomi very long to get to her house for she had been walking at super speed to try and avoid more stares. As she entered her home she immediately went to her room and threw herself face first into her bed. She turned her head to the side and saw Van sitting in a chair and watching her.

"Go away. I don't want to see you right now," Hitomi sighed breathlessly.

"Tsubasa No Kami?"

"Shut up! Enough with that! My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Can't you even call me by my name?" Hitomi yelled frustratingly as she quickly sat up to face Van. Surprised by the sudden reaction Van was unsure on what to do next.

"Hitomi," he whispered quietly. Upon hearing her name she raised her head to look at him. He was staring at her with soft and tender eyes. Eyes that were unreadable to Hitomi. It was the first time he had called her name and she was stupefied. Not once had he tried to say her name. He only always referred to her as Tsubasa No Kami.

"Hitomi," he repeated. The way it just slurred from his mouth was captivating.

'_I feel weird. Usually I would just yell at him. But when he says my name my heart . . . it beats like crazy. I don't know what to do.'_ Van saw the panic in her eyes and moved slowly so as not to frighten her. As he stood over Hitomi, he carefully lifted her face towards him with his hand. At the moment his hand touched her face, Hitomi trembled slightly but because of his warm touch she had let down her guard and now stared into the eyes of the boy who claimed to love her.

"Can I please kiss you?" he asked. In any other situation Hitomi would have taken her pillow and tried to shove it down his throat due to his forwardness. But for some reason she couldn't get mad not to mention she couldn't reach for the pillow because she was tired. Without words she closed her eyes and braced herself for the kiss. Van smiled and slowly leaned in planting a light kiss of affection on Hitomi's forehead and then pulling away. Hitomi reopened her eyes and stared at him with a confused face.

"I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Until you give me your consent I will always be waiting."

"Van. I . . .,"

"Don't have anything to drink. I'm sorry did I just interrupt something. Uhmm . . . I'll just leave then," Dilandau said as he left her room in a hurry grasping the fact that he had just ruined a crucial moment.

'_I totally forgot that Dilandau was still here.' _Hitomi thought as she slowly got up from her bed.

'_I'm going to kill that bastard,' _Van thought as he followed suit after Hitomi.

"Uhmm . . . Van?" Van looked at Hitomi who was standing in the doorway with her back towards him. Van held his breath as he waited for Hitomi to begin again. After all just moments before they were staring into each other's eyes and Hitomi almost confessed to him. "Is there a way for you to get rid of those wings and look normal?"

". . ."

"Because it attracts a lot of attention and not the good kind," Hitomi said turning towards Van with a smile. He stared at her for a moment before changing himself with a bright flash. His wings that had disappeared along with his usual attire were replaced with normal black jeans and a red t-shirt. After looking over himself, he gave a big grin to Hitomi. When she turned away from him, he stopped grinning and understood that somehow he had made her uncomfortable again.

"I'm sorry," he said as he nervously brushed a hand through his hair.

"Where are you staying?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you don't have anywhere else to go right? If you don't, you could stay here. I have a spare room and my parents don't live with me so it'll be comfortable for you."

"Hitomi . . ."

"And I . . . when I'm with you I get headaches a lot and I get frustrated too. But maybe just this once I can . . . nevermind. This is stupid and embarrassing. I . . . I don't even know what I'm talking about," Hitomi said as she started to laugh nervously. Strong and muscular arms wrapped around her neck as van placed his head on her shoulder. It was warm and comforting.

"Thank you," he whispered lightly.

"Is it okay if I explore the backyard?" Dilandau yelled from downstairs as the opening of a door was heard faintly.

"Oh no. Cain! Dilandau stop! Don't open the door!" Hitomi shouted as she ran out of Van's arms to get downstairs.

'_Scratch that. I'm going to give that bastard a long, agonizing, and tortuous death.'_ He watched Hitomi run downstairs and smiled to himself. Now just maybe, she started to believe in his words. As he walked downstairs, he could hear the faint conversation between Dilandau and Hitomi.

"What the hell is that? It's huge!"

"Dilandau slowly get back inside the house."

"Why? Is it that danger . . . AAAAAaaauuuggghhhhh!"

* * *

A/N: holey crap an update! and it's only been a week haha. i'll try my hardest this time to go for a chapter a week. which will be good for me because that way i'll be training myself to being constant . . . if that makes sense at all. :P well hmm i think i left a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter at least that's what i think but oh well. and if anyone was wondering why hitomi was itchy in the beginning it was because of van's wings. the feathers and stuff haha. i didn't think that i had explained this very well. i kind of figured that everyone would get it. :P yesh i finally introduced dilandau into my story. i don't think i've ever done that before. he's kind of a difficult character for me to work with. not sure why he just is. ;; but don't you just hate him? i mean he ruined two beautiful moments haha. i introduce him to the readers with good intentions only to have him ruin all the beautiful moments shared between two lovers. haha.

f-zelda: thanks so much hehe! and i've updated in just one week so now you don't have to wait so long . . . at least i hope i keep up like this ;;

aan: i'm glad you like it and this time for sure i will actually finish this story . . . at least that is what i hope :P

Inda: thanks very much!

Leneia: forgive me for making the story seem childish . . . my stories seem to always somehow turn out that way :P. but thanks so much for reviewing and all the great advice! experimentation huh? grins evilly

lilchibi: i'm glad you like the story! but i'm afraid you will be seeing more of allen's disgusting face later on in the future . . . as much as i regret to say it

Rogue-White-Dragon: thanks so much for your review and i'm glad you like my story:)

and to those wonderful readers who did not review but only read my story . . . well i'm glad you took the time to read it but if you click the button in the bottom left corner and leave a little something i would very much appreciate it hehe. hint hint :) until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

My Loving Tsubasa No Kami!

"_Why? Why must you only think of her?" The demon child curled herself up and sobbed._

"_She never notices! I hate how you look at her! If you love her so much then make her yours!"_

_Van stared sadly at the demon, before taking her into his arms. He needed to comfort her. Knowing that she held such affection for him he still always treated her as a sister and told her stories of the angel he loved more than anything. He never even tried to notice her as a woman but a child. He was cruel._

"_Forgive me for disregarding your feelings. You are precious to me and you always will be. But I can not accept you as my wife any longer."_

"_What can she give you? You can not live with her forever! You know what will happen to her and yet you still want her! You have everything here!"_

"_I don't have her."_

_She looked up at him with her red eyes. The tears continued without stop as she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She could still feel the sting of the slap on her hand as she curled it into a fist._

"_Go away. Get away from me."_

"_. . ."_

"_I said go away! Leave me alone! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!"_

_Van turned and began to walk away from her. He knew he'd regret it but he felt that for the moment it would be the best idea. He deserved it. Before turning the corner he stopped at the end of the hall._

"_Forgive me, Merle," he said silently as he turned the corner and left. Merle watched his back and as he turned the corner, her legs had given out on her. She fell to the floor shattered, and sobbed. She sobbed because he had left her. She sobbed because he couldn't love her. She sobbed because even after all this she still loved him more than anything. He truly was a cruel person._

* * *

Chapter Three: I'll Never Give Up

* * *

"Van? I'm going to school now," Hitomi said as she tried knocking again and again. "Van?" 

She opened the door when he didn't answer and found the room empty. The bed wasn't even used. Even after offering him room and board, he still slept elsewhere. She couldn't understand him. She shut the door again and then proceeded to leave her house. After all she couldn't miss school because of a nomadic demon lover.

* * *

"Hitomi! We can't always wait for you in the morning! Can't you get ready any faster?" Merle complained.

"Sorry. I promise that today will be the last day I'm late in the morning," Hitomi said with a smile.

"You're not cute."

"Of course Hitomi is cute!" Dilandau said as he wrapped his arms around Hitomi and proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. Hitomi blushed a slight pink before looking up to find one angry girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? This isn't even your homeroom," Celena said angrily as she tried to pry Dilandau off of Hitomi.

"Aww . . . Celena don't be jealous. You know I still love you the most and besides I came here to give you some news."

"Then just hurry up and spit it out. After that you can leave."

"My honey is so cruel," whined Dilandau. "Anyway I came to say that there happens to be a new student in my class."

"New student?" Millerna said with curiosity. The gang gathered around Dilandau as if he was telling them a scary story while sitting around a campfire.

"He's very handsome with his raven black hair and his cool personality."

'_Raven black hair . . .,' Hitomi thought suddenly paying attention with interest. 'Don't tell me . . . '_

"Sadly he's looking for someone. Someone he likes to call 'Tsubasa No Kami'."

"Van!" Hitomi gasped.

"Bingo!" Dilandau sang with a cheery voice.

"You mean that strange guy we met yesterday?" Celena said with a skeptical look.

"Oh yeah! The one with the wings!" Millerna said with a sudden realization. Hitomi became a bit uneasy at the fact that Millerna still remembered the one thing that she wanted her to forget.

"Van?" Merle asked.

"Oh you left before he came. But he's this handsome guy that apparently has an attraction for Hitomi!" Millerna giggled.

"Millerna!" Hitomi shouted embarrassed.

"His name is Van? Does he have a last name?" Merle continued to ask.

"Yeah he does. It's Van de Fanel," Hitomi replied.

"I see. Well then I'll just have to meet this Van De Fanel for myself, now won't I?" Merle replied with a smile.

"I should get back. Break is almost over," Dilandau said as he waved with a smile.

"Van de Fanel . . .," Merle whispered as the class settled down ready for the afternoon lesson to begin.

With the last bell of the day ringing and everyone filing out to hurry home, the group met up at the front like they always did to talk before going home. Hitomi could swear that Dilandau had some homing device planted into Celena, as she saw him pop up out of nowhere and hold Celena like there was no tomorrow. But then again, after finding out he was a demon he could probably just sense her even if she was a thousand miles away. Millerna kept chatting about Allen and how he came into their class to return something to the teacher while Merle, Yukari, and Hitomi listened to her go on and on.

"Millerna, I swear one day that I'm going to make a remote control with a mute button just for you." Merle smiled broadly as the blonde, whose face was turning red with anger, made movements to slap the girl across her face.

"Hitomi!" Turning around, Hitomi saw a raven haired boy running towards her with a big grin and a hand in the air. "I finally caught up to you. I'm sorry that I didn't get transferred into your class but the office kept insisting it was full."

Hitomi stared at him incredulously as Van, using the moment as a distraction, quickly brought her in for an embrace. Waking from her momentary frozen state, she quickly pushed Van away before anyone else noticed. Then taking a deep breath she looked up to see his face.

"I didn't think that Dilandau was serious about you coming here." Van looked at her confused and then taking her hands he smiled again.

"Why not? Don't I have a right to be next to the one I love?"

"Well yeah . . . and no." Hitomi tried to explain to Van that always being around the person you loved was not a good thing; that sometimes the other person would feel as if they had no privacy. As she explained even further, Van's smiling face began to turn into one of confusion.

"But don't we live together now?" Slapping her hand onto his mouth, Hitomi began to sweat with nervousness. She couldn't let the others know that she was living with Van and anyway she'd kill herself before they ever found out.

"Hitomi? What are you doing?" Millerna and the others began staring at the pair with strange looks. Quickly taking her hand off of Van's mouth, she began to laugh strangely.

"No-nothing. I was just . . . telling Van how I'd show him around the school tomorrow." Hitomi smiled at them and hoped that they'd buy her lie. But knowing them she probably wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Oookay." Millerna looked away for a second and then looked back at the pair with Hitomi smiling nervously and Van looking absolutely confused. "You know, I have to admit. You two do make quite a pair."

Everyone looked at the two of them and nodded slowly in agreement. No matter how much Hitomi denied it, the two of them looked as if they were made for each other. Even if one of them was a way too loving demon, the pair made a perfect match.

"So this is Van de Fanel," Merle said interrupting all thoughts as everyone turned to her. Hitomi stopped being nervous and suddenly remembered that this was the first time Merle had ever met Van.

"Oh yeah. This is the first time you two are meeting." Millerna smiled and quickly intervened by pushing the two towards each other. "Merle, Van. Van, Merle. Merle can sometimes make rude and snide comments, but she's generally a really nice girl."

"Thanks so much Millerna for the wonderful introduction but I think it's time for you to go on mute." Merle smiled as she said this but was given a tongue in reply. Ignoring Millerna's childish antics, she turned back to Van. "Nice meeting you but let's talk sometime later. I'm afraid I have something to do."

"But I thought the student council meeting was cancelled?" Hitomi looked at Merle with a questioning face.

"It was cancelled but there are still a few things I need to prepare for before tomorrow. So I'll be going now." Merle waved to the others and looked at Van once more. Giving him a quick smile, she slowly walked back up the stairs back inside the school. Van watched her as she left and frowned slightly. Before giving him that smile, he thought he had seen malice pass through her eyes but then again it could've been just his imagination. As the others talked about trivial things, no one noticed Van leave except Hitomi who wondered where in the world he would go.

Van walked through the hallways left and right trying to look for the girl he just met. Deciding that it was taking too long, he used his senses to locate her. After locating her presence he quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor. As soon as he got there he saw that Merle was leaning against the wall as if she was waiting for him.

"You're pathetic if you had to use your powers to locate me." Merle pushed herself off the wall and looked at him with her cold and calculating eyes. Van opened his mouth to speak before her clapping interrupted him. "Congratulations, you found her. After nine hundred years of searching, you finally found her; the one and only Tsubasa No Kami."

"Merle." Van didn't know what to say or how to act.

"What? That's all you have to say to me?" Merle looked at him mockingly wearing a cruel smile. "You know, when I first found her, I had every intention of killing her. Luckily for you, you've got Dilandau to watch out for her."

"Why would you want to kill her? I'd understand if you hated her but it isn't like you to kill." Looking sadly at Merle, he couldn't understand why after nine hundred years she still hated him and the one he loved.

"Why? So that I can watch you search desperately and pitifully for another thousand years." Merle's cruel smile and jeering faded and was replaced with anger. "So that you'd know how it feels to lose something important!"

"Then why didn't you do it? Why didn't you kill her?" Van's expression became even more sorrowful knowing that it was partially his fault that Merle held so much anger towards him and the Tsubasa No Kami.

"I didn't kill her because I too pathetically fell to her kindness. Even when I treated like she was nothing, even when I did cruel things to her, she still always smiled and extended a hand of friendship to me." Merle smiled sadly while Van wished he could run to her and hold her to comfort her as he's always done. "So then I decided that if I couldn't kill her, at least I could keep her away from you."

Van was about to speak but didn't. He couldn't find anything to say to her that would comfort her much less make her feel better. They stood in silence again, just like that one time so many years ago.

"I guess I didn't do a very good job." Merle chuckled before turning her back towards Van. "Even if it kills me Van, I'm not letting her have you."

In their heated discussion, both didn't notice the girl that stood silently at the foot of the stairs. Hitomi left the others a little later and followed Van out of curiosity. She wanted to know where he was going, but she never thought she'd come in hearing Merle confess her undying love for Van. Well it wasn't exactly a confession but the fact that Merle wasn't going to give up on him meant that she loved him deeply. As Hitomi put two and two together she realized that if Merle knew Van before then Merle, like Van and Dilandau, was also a demon. Hitomi covered her mouth to keep her from gasping in shock and recognized Van's voice as he began to speak.

"Stop Merle. Don't go. If you end it like this then nothing will change!" Van pleaded desperately with Merle. He didn't want the same thing to happen twice.

"No Van. This time, I'll be the one to turn my back." Merle walked away silently and disappeared behind the corner before Van could say anything more.

Hitomi lowered her hand and stared at the ground. She heard more than she bargained for and it wasn't doing well with her conscience. Slowly walking back down the stairs she quickly ran back to the entrance where Dilandau was waiting alone.

"Hitomi? Where were you? Everyone already left." Hitomi clutched her chest to catch her breath and while leaning on Dilandau for support. "Are you okay? You look like you just ran the hundred meter dash."

"I'm fine," Hitomi gasped while trying to find a way to change the conversation. "How are your scratches?"

"You mean the ones your monster of a dog gave me?" Dilandau smirked and rolled up his sleeves. "By tonight they'll be gone since I'm a demon and all."

Unbelievably he was right. She could hardly see even the scars that her dog left behind as remnants of the attack just yesterday. How nice it would be if her scars could disappear in one night. As Hitomi thought about how useful it'd be to have an extraordinary ability of fast healing, Dilandau looked over her shoulder to see one sad Van walk out of the school.

"Van?" Dilandau saw Van look up and give him a sheepish grin. Hitomi on the other hand couldn't bear to look at Van, at least not after hearing the conversation he had with Merle. Embarrassed for even thinking about it she turned a slight pink. Dilandau looked back at Hitomi's embarrassed face and then back to Van's sheepish grin.

"So THAT'S what you two were doing." Dilandau smiled broadly as Hitomi looked up at him horrified. "I knew you two were hiding something from me."

Van suddenly stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw Hitomi's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. Confused at the situation, he stared from a wide-eyed open-mouthed Hitomi to a smiling dancing Dilandau. When Hitomi finally snapped out of it, she grabbed a handful of Dilandau's silver hair and put him into a headlock. Whatever it was van had missed, he was now glad he missed it.

"I should rip your tongue out you perv!" Hitomi shrieked as she tightened the grip around Dilandau's neck.

"Hi– Hitomi! I– I can't . . . breathe!" Dilandau wheezed and gagged as he began to feel the pains of suffocation. Stretching a desperate hand towards Van, he began gasping for help. Although at first Van thought whatever Dilandau did, he had gotten his just punishment, but when Hitomi wouldn't let go he began to get a little worried. Rushing over to Hitomi he took her arms and pulled them off of Dilandau with great difficulty. Dilandau fell to the ground, holding his neck while gasping precious gulps of air. Van bent down to ask Dilandau if he was okay while an angry Hitomi stomped off school grounds.

"Even if I die Van, I'll never let you go." Merle watched from the windows as Van ran to catch up with Hitomi while Dilandau struggled to keep up. Swearing to herself, Merle vowed that she would do whatever it takes to take Van back; even if it meant to hurt Hitomi.

* * *

A/N: see i did as i promised! i updated finally haha. i needed something to do to get my mind off of college . . . it's stressing me out right now. TT anyway thanks to all the reviewers! your reviews make me happy! anyway i thought about answering people's questions in the beginning so as not to let them wait in suspense haha but for some reason i'm still writing at the bottom oh well. 

Goddess-Hitomi: i'm sorry but i can't tell you why! at least not right now. just be patient, the reason will come hehe.

Sadame X: of course van is irresistible! but hitomi didn't really "accept" him at least not just yet. she's only feeling that way because remember she shares the same soul as the Tsubasa No Kami who loved van and she is confused as to why she feels like that. haha i'm sorry that the conversation got you confused. trust me while i was writing it i got confusd too >.

shadow Glider: i'm glad you like it!uhmm well i guess i could tell you now . . . her parents don't live with her because they live in another city. see they moved but at the time hitomi was still in high school and she told her parents that she wanted to finish up at the school she was going to. so they allowed her to stay and finish up her schooling. van's not obsessive . . . he's just . . . loving ;; no no no, dilly's much too important to be eaten by a dog. :)

thanks again to all the reviewers and if you haven't reviewed yet please do so! i'll be very happy if you did:)


End file.
